The present invention relates to a computer chair device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer chair device which can receive a plurality of articles.
A conventional computer chair is not so important as a computer table. Thus a plurality of computer periphery articles are disposed on a large computer table. Therefore, the user does not feel comfortable to sit on a small computer chair. Since the large computer table cannot be designed to fit the operation habit of the user, the user should move the computer chair from a place to another place. Therefore, the user will feel uncomfortable after a long period of sitting on the small computer chair.